The Moments Left Blank
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: You know all those moments with Doctor and the Captain that the movie never shows us? Well, I'm going to show you what I think happens! Of course, it's a work in progress, just like their relationship...Just read!: Rated for safety.
1. Tantalizing Dilemma

_**My Note: OK, please don't flame..This is my first ever Treasure Planet fanfic! I love the movie and the Dr. Doppler X Captain Amelia pairing! The place I'm starting out with is my favorite moment that the movie just leaves out...Which I hate... I'll get the other moments in later and fix it. But anyway, read and review please! Thanks! (p.s. Sorry if not entirely accurate!) **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TREASURE PLANET! NOTHING! Thank you and continue.**_

* * *

><p>"Captain! Laser ball at 12 o'clock!" Dr. Delbert Doppler tried to warn Captain Amelia, but it was too late. The laser ball hit the rear end of the ship.<p>

"AGH! UGH...UGH..." The captain clutched her left side as the fire coming off the laser and the wood from the longboat cut into her. Soon the longboat was crashing to the ground without any possible means of stopping or escaping.

CRASH! Within a few minutes, the longboat had flipped over on the ground, and skidded to a stop in the middle of nowhere on Treasure Planet.

Jim and the Doctor flipped the boat back over. "Oh my goodness. That was more fun than I ever want to have again." Captain Amelia chuckled. "Not one of my...gossamer landings. AGH!" Once again, she held her side, pain fully overtaking her features, and fell to her knees.

"Captain!" Delbert exclaimed concernedly. The captain struggled to get to her feet, with help from Jim and Delbert. She shooed their hands away. "Oh don't fuss." She almost fell again, but Dr. Doppler caught before she could. She pushed off of him. "Slight bruising. That's all." She smoothed her hair over and straightened her uniform's coat. "Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain. Mr Hawkins?" She said, looking at the doctor.

She squinted to get a better look, she noticed she wasn't talking to the Jim. Dr. Doppler just looked on, confused. Captain Amelia looked to Jim this time. "The map, if you please?" She outstretched her hand, waiting for the map to be given to her.

Jim pulled out the golden sphere from his pocket with a sigh of relief. That is, until it transformed into Morph. The little shape-shifting pink blob. "Morph? Morph! Where's the map?" He showed Jim where exactly he had left it.

"Are you serious? It's back on the ship?" Morph laughed and ;few around, eventually being caught by Jim. "Stifle that blob. And get low." Captain lowered her voice and the others kept quiet. "We've got company." Above them, the other longboat from the ship flew over, with pirates searching for them.

She peeked out form under the overturned longboat with her rifle. Ready to fire, if need be. When she sensed they were no longer in view of the pirates, she painfully stood up. "We need to find a more defensible position. Mr Hawkins. Scout ahead." She took command and gave Jim a pistol. He eyed it , then looked back at her seriously. "Aye, captain." He walked away in search of a safer hiding place.

She could no longer take the pain and fell to the ground. Fortunately, the doctor caught her just in time. She grimaced in pain. "Steady. Steady." He said, as he lowered her to the ground gently. "Now, let's have a look at that."

Dr. Doppler reached down and quickly, though with shaky hands _**(or paws, whatever!)**_, began unbuttoning her uniform coat. The captain growled as he began entering, "no man's territory", as she called it.

"Captain, I'm sorry, but I really need to take a look at-" "-At what? My brassier? No. Bloody. Way." Though the thought of it made him blush, the doctor sighed patiently. "Please, Captain. I-I mean to do you sometime- harm! No..harm...I just need to see the injury."

She chuckled at the slip-up in his words. "Very well, Doctor. But! No funny business. Or else, well, you can use your imagination." She gave him a serious, warning smile that made chills go up his spine. "Um, I-I...Uh..OK...Well, that's impossible- indeterminable- understandable! Geez!" She laughed again. This was just too much fun.

Finally, the coat was open. He carefully slid it off her and folded it neatly on the ground beside them. This next part was what truly made him nervous.

"Um, Captain. I-I, Well, Can I...What..What I mean is...-" "Doctor! What is it you want?" "Well, I..I need to lift your s-s-shirt up-p." She smiled mischievously. "Why, Doctor...I do believe your blushing." His eyes widened.

The Captain's smile grew as well. "Oh, Doctor, I'm only teasing. Permission granted." Dr. Doppler sighed in relief. "Thank you, Captain." He reached down again, hands shaking even more than they did before.

At this, the Captain couldn't help but laugh. Delbert was confused. "W-what is it?" "Doctor...Are you, by any chance, having a seizure?" "No. W-Why do you as-sk?" "Because, Doctor. Your hands are quivering with their own velocity." The Doctor pulled his hands away quickly.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Captain. I guess I feel a little nervous taking off your- stripping- undressing- UH! I can't even talk to you!" He hit the ground in frustration. She smiled knowingly. "Doctor. Relax. I know your intentions." _It's just so much fun to tease you!_

"You just love torturing me..Don't you?" "Yes. I do quite fancy it." She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

_So..Here goes nothing.. _He thought, placing his hands on her shirt and slowly taking it out from her pants, where it had been properly tucked in. He took a deep breathe and lifted to where he could see the wound.

_Oh my... _He couldn't take his off her skin. It was so smooth and beautiful...An intricate design like none the constellations could even hope to make. Staring at her was all he wanted to do, but knew what was needed of him.

She watched as his eyes roamed over her body. But, just when she went to complain, he shook his head and brought attention to her wound. This was surprising. She had expected him or, really any man in his position, to take advantage of her.

Something she could have easily taken care of, but still. It hurt to think he might do that to her. _Wait...Hurt? Why does it hurt? I shouldn't feel like that...Come on, Amelia...Focus..It doesn't matter that..His hands...are so...soft and gentle...ah! Stop it! Now's not the time for that..._

Now her brain was really going haywire, she guessed. His hands caressed her wound tenderly. Trying to determine where the injury took the most impact. As he came closer to her,uh, chest, her back arched in pain. She gave out a gasp of breath and a face filled with the turmoil she now felt as he placed his hands in that area.

"Oh, I suppose it's very tender there...Perhaps a broken rib...Oh my goodness!" He gasped at the horrific image he saw before him. "What? What is it, Doctor?"

"It..It's...Oh, I can't bear to describe it." "Lovely. That should give me a good enough idea. Is there much blood visible?" The good doctor could only nod.

The terrible wound before him had a long piece of shredded, burnt wood, sticking into her left side and poking into her...bra. He didn't dare look to closely at it, but then again, knew that he must. "I'm sorry, Captain. I'm going to have to lift your shirt a little further." "Stop apologizing, already. It's bloody annoying."

His ears drooped a little, but he again lifted her shirt and proceeded to take the stick out carefully. She shrieked with pain. This was nothing like any of the many injuries she had gained during her various, dangerous adventures.

The Doctor offered her his hand in silence, and she took it with great pleasure. Delbert felt much pain as she gripped his hand tightly, but couldn't imagine what she felt when he almost pulled the wood completely out.

It soon came to resistance. He couldn't pull it out any further. "Seems like the wood has been caught on to something. May I take a closer look?" "Yes! Yes...Just take the bloody thing out." The Doctor swallowed some nonexistent thing in his throat.

He watched the wooden 'blade' as he tried, once again, to pull it out. Another cry of pain. Another failed attempt.

But, he noticed it this time. It was stuck to her bra. Apparently it had poked straight through the cup, and was tangled in the...loose, red,...lace. He shook off the thought and told the captain what the problem was.

"Well then, Doctor, how do you propose we fix this small dilemma?" She looked at him, trustingly, but at the same time with a hint of teasing seduction in her voice.

She chuckled cutely as the doctor stumbled over his words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: How you like it? I love it...Poor doctor...Then again, he's very lucky...So, Poor Captain ;) Review...please<strong>_


	2. Tantalizing Dilemma Part 2

_**My Note: I love this story..Even though it's mine! Now I kinda see it happen when I'm watching the movie! Anyways, please review!**_

* * *

><p>The Doctor's cheeks flushed with the deepest shade of red, from the Captain's little hint of seduction in her voice. He knew, of course, that she was merely teasing, but just to hear her voice like that, made him flustered.<p>

The Captain noticed, and nearly blushed herself. Meanwhile, those little thoughts of the Doctor, that she had shoved to the farthest reaches of her mind, were starting to bubble to the surface.

"Doctor...You're hands are so...gentle..." She was currently slipping in and out of consciousness. The Doctor's blush got unbelievably brighter.

"..And..You...You're so...wonderfully...bright!..." Her eyes shut, but just for a moment. A small, shy smile appeared on her face. One, he guessed, she never showed anyone.

"Um..C-Cap-Captain, I think you're starting to go unconscious. That would explain these strange delusions." He knew her condition was worsening.

That brought the Captain back. "Oh, don't be so daft. Such delusions are...merely..." Or...So he thought. Her eyelids were barely holding up. The Doctor looked at her, fearful of what might happen next.

"C-Captain? Captain!" He was now close to her face. The Captain brung one finger to his lips. Amazing how an explosion of sensations came from that single touch. "Hush...Delbert." He watched as her eyes closed shut and her finger fell from his lips. His jaw fell open in surprise. _She..She said my name.._

He caught her hand before it could touch the ground. He knew she wasn't, but he liked to believe that she was so fragile and delicate; That she was a treasure to be protected. To be that protector, was what he thought his duty was to her.

The way she said his name was the most lovely thing he had ever heard. So graceful and elegant. He longed so much to hear her say it again, but knew that if he didn't act fast, she may never speak again.

His eyes blazed with fierce determination. "Don't fret, Amelia. I'll take care of you." He looked at her wound once more. "I know what I have to do. I'm sorry." He carefully loosened the knot that caused the wood to be so entangled in her bra.

He ignored the crimson that once again covered his face. His mind set on removing this impurity that so fiercely struck her body. _...She's so beautiful...Come on, Delbert..Focus! You know what needs to be done... _

Soon, the wood was free from the perfect mess of lace covering the Captain's most enticing bra. He grabbed the end of the literally 'bloody' wood and quickly pulled it out.

As quickly as he had pulled the stick out, he had also flung the scarf around her. Wrapping it around her upper torso and gently tying it together so it would stay in place. The blood had started soaking through the scarf. Alarmed at this, he threw his other scarf around it.

The blood began to dry on the second scarf, calming the Doctor's nerves. Just for safe measure, he checked it over again.

Sensing nothing wrong about the work he had done, he sat back on his knees. He rubbed his forehead. All the things the Captain said to him this evening, began to ring like the most beautiful bells in his head.

"_-At what? My brassier? No. Bloody. Way."_

"_Why, Doctor...I do believe your blushing."_

"_Doctor. Relax. I know your intentions."_

"_Yes. I do quite fancy it."_

"_Well then, Doctor, how do you propose we fix this small dilemma?"_

"_Doctor...You're hands are so...gentle..."_

"_..And..You...You're so...wonderfully...bright!..."_

"_Hush...Delbert."_

That last comment puzzled him. After all these months of saying, "Doctor" she had crossed the line of formality that she so forcefully drew when he first arrived on the R.L.S Legacy.

He shook his head. More needed to be done. He remembered how she clutched her side, and how painful it was when her arm touched the area affected.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his smaller silk handkerchief. Softly, he picked her head up and tied the sling he had made for her arm, around her neck. _She may not enjoy the fact that I have invaded her personal space, but I think she'll at least enjoy the fact that she's alive._

Delbert relaxed his nerves, checking her pulse every now and then. Watching her chest slowly rise and fall...Proof that he had done his job. Though it was still incomplete. For this was his mission: To be able to look into those angelic green eyes, and see her looking back. To hold her close, and feel her struggle against his back._**(Knowing how she likes to tease him.) **_And...to know he saved her.

The Doctor, (of much more than astrophysics), looked at his patient. She's so high above him. There's no way he could ever have a chance with her. _I know my place. And nothing's going to happen. _

Unfortunately, this is the same thought that circled through Amelia's mind repeatedly. Even in her unconsciousness. He breathed in deeply and absentmindedly massaged the feline paw he was now holding.

_So much has happened. I wonder...what events shall be chained into reaction due to this strange happening. This unique,..bonding, between us. _

Dr. Doppler was snapped back to reality by a shift in place from the Captain. Her eyes opened slowly. She blinked a few times, unaware the doctor was holding her paw. She went to grab her head, but couldn't move her left hand so well.

Captain Amelia looked down at the sling holding her am away from her side. She sat up, causing pain to immediately shoot through her."AGH! What the bloody he-" "Now, Captain. You need to relax. You're body is under enormous amounts of stress and is in the process of recovery."

Ever so gentle, he pushed her back on the ground. "Just lie still, and let your body recuperate." Amelia was astonished by this new side of the Doctor. She liked it.

Flashing him a charming smile, she locked eyes with the doctor. _Oh...Those eyes...What a beautiful shade of – shut up Amelia! _

Despite the conflict within herself, she seemed perfectly calm to the doctor."Doctor... Did you..?" Delbert smiled back. "I took care of the wound on your side. You should be better now. Of course, your better is most likely numb from ging through this whole procedure." "Procedure?"

"Yes. I removed the..." He grimaced, remembering the horrible image. "...thing..from your side. Although it was stuck to y-your b-br-bra." The Captain looked at him with interest. "And, exactly, how did you proceed to remove the bloody thing from my bra."

The Doctor's smile faded, replaced with a vivid red color on his cheeks. _Wonderful. Another awkward question._

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: There you go! chapter 2! I know this scenario is taking forever but it rocks! Don't you agree? Well, whether or not you do...Tell me! Review please!<strong>_


End file.
